défi 21 de Miss Serpentard
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Voir les défis de Miss Serpentard!!! Harry et Drago sont envoyer a Durmstrang!!! A lire!!! Écrit avec Mymye-potter!!! REVIEW!!!!


Défi 21 de Miss Serpentard  
  
21)Un élève de chaque maison est choit pour passer 1 an à Durmstang, Harry pour Gryffondor, Draco pour Serpentard et au choix pour les autres.  
  
Défi 21  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
Duel a minuit  
  
-Bien, nous avons pigé quatre élèves de chaque maison pour faire un échange inter-scolaire avec l'école Durmstang.  
  
Tous les élèves de l'école réunie dans la grande salle pour ce grand tirage qui n'enchantaient presque personne, se regardaient avec des yeux surpris. Cela faisait presque 5 jours que Dumbledore parlais de cet échange d'un an. Chacun ne voulait surtout pas être piger pour ne pas être séparer de leurs amis. Cependant, quatre d'entre eux allaient vivre cette expérience.  
  
-Voilà les noms qui ont été choisissent. Pour Gryffondor, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry regardas Ron et Hermione d'un air désolé. Lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter l'école pour sa cinquième année. Mais l'idée de laisser Ron et Hermione ensemble toute une année devais être quelque chose a essayer. Enfin bref, il saurait tout a son retour a la fin de l'année.  
  
-Pour Serpentard, Drago Malefoy.  
  
Drago regarda Crabbe et Goyle puis souris. A coté de lui, Pansy Parkinson éclatait en sanglot, sûrement parce qu'elle ne le verrait pas pendant 10 misérable mois.  
  
-Pour Serdaigle, Cho Chang.  
  
Cho regarda toutes ses amies, souriante.  
  
-Et pour Poufsouffle, Susan Bones ! Allez dans mon bureau je Vous y rejoint ! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dit Aure voir à ses deux amis et quittas la grande salle en compagnie de Cho, Drago et Susan. En chemin, Drago n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des regarder dégoûter vers Harry, comme si c'était un drame que celui ci ai été piger. Arriver devant le bureau, ils s'arrêtèrent et attendit le professeur Dumbledore qui ne mis que quelques minutes a arriver.  
  
Dumbledore leur expliquas que demain matin ils se devaient d'être près pour 8h et d'être dans le hall. Il allait être conduit à la gare pour prendre le train Word Wizard Education qui le mèneraient à Durmtrang.  
  
Harry montas dans son dortoir. Ron étais assis sur son lit et regardas son ami entrer.  
  
-Harry, l'année va être longue sans toi !!  
  
-Je t'écrirais !  
  
Harry se mis en pyjama et se glissas dans les couvertures chaudes et chaleureuses de son dortoir. Le lendemain, il descendit en compagnie de Ron et Hermione dans le hall ou Drago, Cho et Susan étais déjà. Harry déposa ses bagages et se tournas vers Hermione et Ron. Hermione se jetas dans ses bras, surpris Harry faillit tomber mais se repris, ponctuer par les éclats de rire de Malefoy. Ron, lui, souri à Harry, pendant que celui ci quittait le château avec le professeur Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore et Chourave. Ils ne faisaient que s'assurer du transport, mais ils ne restèrent pas avec eux.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le train, il ne comptait qu'un seul compartiment et Harry du le partager avec ses compagnons de voyage. Pendant tout le trajet, il y régnait un silence total. Pourtant si familier a Harry. Il regardait tour a tour le visage des autres. Drago regardaient dehors, le paysage changeait du vert au blanc pis a de grandes montagnes. Cho lisait un livre et Susan elle regardait de l'autre coté du compartiment.  
  
(Bout de Mymye-Potter)  
  
Après le silence insoutenable du train : World Wizard Education. Il pouvait enfin sortir prendre l'air. Sept heures dans un compartiment silencieux étaient dures pour le moral. Malheureusement, il n'était habillé que d'une simple cape et un courant d'air froid lui parcouru les entrailles.  
  
A coté de lui, une tête blonde grelottait.  
  
Il pensa soudain a quelque chose.  
  
-Pauvre petit Malefoy! Il n'a plus ses deux gorilles pour se protéger!  
  
Les 2 autres se retournèrent pour voir la réaction de Malefoy.  
  
Il ne répondit rien.  
  
-Aurait-tu peur.?  
  
Malefoy lança un regard dégoûter.Pourtant c'était vrai, il avait peur! Son nom était peut-être haut placé, mais il n'était pas de taille a ce.Jeune insouciant et défiguré qui se pensait le roi du monde.NON Il ne se laisserait pas faire!  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur des petits orphelins défigurés, Potter! Tes peut-être célèbre, mes a mes yeux tes qu'une larve!  
  
-Je ne parlerais pas si j'étais toi.Malefouine!  
  
-Hum hum! Désolé d'interrompre votre petite querelle, mais je suis le directeur ici, et ce n'est pas avec grand.plaisir que je vous reçois ici! J'espère ne pas vous revoir vous quereller, car vous serez bien obliger de vous endurer si vous aller coucher dans la même chambre! Je m'appel Krum, Viktor Krum.  
  
-Quoi? ! ? S'exclamèrent les quatre.  
  
-Hé oui, je ne suis pas sorcier pour rien. Après la défaite et la séparation de notre équipe, j'ai décider de laisser tomber le monde célèbre.  
  
Il avait changer. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux mauves, toujours aussi grand et musclé mais le nez droit.  
  
-J'ai laisser tomber la célébrité, le nom et l'apparence. Je suis a présent le directeur Schnouf.  
  
Ils réprimèrent un éclat de rire.  
  
Un autre courant d'air glacial passa, mais pas autant que le regard du directeur. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas les nouveaux élèves.  
  
Il ne put penser d'avantage, Draco l'avait pousser et lui avait glisser un mot dans sa main.  
  
"Ce soir, a Minuit. Il faut qu'il n'y ait personne dans la « Chambre ». On verra qui est le plus fort. "  
  
Il hocha la tête et suivi le directeur, accompagné des autres.  
  
*****  
  
Minuit. Les autres sont pétrifiés. Il attend Drago qui était parti se promener dans l'école. La porte s'ouvre sous le mot de passe. Baguette a la main, flamme dans les yeux.  
  
Il n'est plus le temps de reculer. Le duel va commencer. Harry sort sa baguette, décider à montrer ce dont il est capable. Ils se saluent brièvement, comme en 2e année, dans le cours mémorable de duel. A présent, la baguette levée, l'un en face de l'autre. Vert contre Acier.  
  
-Cicratrisatum. Cria Drago  
  
Des millions de plaies et de cicatrices sanglantes apparurent sur son corps. Sentant la douleur, la déchirure. Le sang sortait à plein goutte. Mais il regardait le blond dans les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas ciller, de ne pas crier.  
  
Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du blond. Il aimait quand Harry Souffrait, il ne vivait que de ça. Pourtant, son rictus disparu bien vite.  
  
-Illusionatum ! Cria Harry, s'habituant à la douleur.  
  
Draco fut prit de ses illusions les plus dérisoires que Harry ne pouvait pas voir. Apparemment, c'était pas joyeux. Drago courait partout en criant, hurlant.  
  
Harry décidait d'enlever le sort quand Drago reprit ses esprits et lança un autre sort.  
  
-Endoloris!! Hurla t'il.  
  
Et Harry se tordit de douleur, le sang remplissant sa bouche, criant, hurlant, ressentant la haine que le blond avait envers lui. Comme si Drago transférait sa propre douleur dans le corps d'Harry.  
  
Et le sort arrêta, Harry reprit son souffle et il sentit un bout de bois sur son cou ensanglanté.  
  
-C'est ça qui arrive quand on se croit plus fort qu'un Malefoy. Dit Drago fier et Haletant de plaisir.  
  
Harry avait du mal a respirer.tout était noir, il entendait à peine ce que son ennemi disait.  
  
-Tu.tu es comme ton père. Murmura Harry avec les dernières forces qui lui restait.  
  
Draco abaissa sa baguette. Lui? Comme son père? Cet Idiot qui se prosterne au pied d'un demi-sorcier fou et hystérique du pouvoir? Non!! Pas lui, il n'était pas comme cela.  
  
-NON!! Cria Drago  
  
Il sauta sur le brun.Qui ne respirait plus.  
  
(Fin Du Bout de Mymye-Potter)  
  
*****  
  
La lumière du soleil éclaira le visage de Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans la chambre ou il devait dormir, il était dans un endroit remplit de lits qu'il reconnut vite comme l'infirmerie. Harry se redressa et voulu tout de suite se recoucher en voyant qui se trouvait à son chevet.  
  
Ce n'était nul autre que Draco Malefoy.  
  
  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
Voilà!! J'ai décider comme ça de faire un des défis de Miss Serpentard, alors voilà le 21!! J'espère que vous aller l'aimer! Et vous voulez une suite????  
  
Laisser moi des Review pour me dire si vous voulez une suite ou non!!  
  
Note pour Miss Serpentard : J'espère que le défi te plaît!!! Je suis contente d'avoir trouver tes défis!!!  
  
*******Note pour tout le monde****** Le duel a été écrit par Mymye-Potter !! Et le chapitre corriger par elle aussi !!!  
  
REVIEW !!!!  
  
Xxx Saria 


End file.
